The present application relates generally to flexible packages for containing various products. More particularly, the present application relates to a flexible package for containing food products, particularly confectionary products, which is a recloseable structure with a self-terminating shape providing tamper evidence.
A variety of different types of flexible packaging are known in the art for containing and dispensing products, particularly food products. Often, consumers may desire to use only a portion of the product contained in the package, resulting in a problem with storing the remaining product in the package. This problem is particularly evident in packages having two sealed ends which initially contain and protect the product.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a simple, cost effective and useful solution for providing tamper-evidence in recloseable packages.